The biological implication of OGF on the development of ovarian tumors will be analyzed and antibody against OGF will be developed to be used to counteract the effect of OGF on the induction of ovarian tumors during the different phases of the cycle of rat ovaries. They will also be used for the study of the localization and change of concentration of OGF in pituitary tissues as a function of ovariectomy. The biological effect of FGF on regeneration and wound healing will be studied. The amino acid structure of FGF and OGF will be started to be able to compare their structure, as well as their relationship with other growth promoting factors.